Once Upon a Time
by silver-volvo-owner
Summary: Bella has lived in forks her whole life with her dad Charlie. He used to be nice but then he and Billy became friends and Billy got Charlie into drinking. After that Charlie became abusive. But what will happen when an odd family moves in? Exb AxJ EXR
1. My Life

**Hi I'm Callie. Ok so I'm so excited because this is like my first fan fiction. Don't cha know? Ok so a couple of things. I know that there will be spelling errors in this and I will do everything I can to make them minimal so please don't leave comments on the amount of spelling errors. If you want to be my beta you could because guess what that means?? You get to preview the story before anyone else also you get the horrid job of checking my spelling. Ok so instead of doing the "after so many reviews I'll update" thing I've decided I will try to update everyday but if I don't, don't worry because I will update soon enough. **

**Ok this story is an Edward Bella one, because honestly can it be any other way? Bella has lived in forks her whole life with her dad Charlie. He used to be nice but then he and Billy became friends and Billy got Charlie into drinking. After that Charlie became abusive. But what will happen when an odd family moves in?**

**Disclaimer: even though I would love to be the amazing Stephanie Mayer I can't be, so I'm just borrowing her characters to make my life complete. **

Bella's POV

It Is 5:00 in the morning according to my clock but I haven't got a wink of sleep. You see my dad is an abusive alcoholic and last night he had his "friends" over. So he stayed up till like four shouting and drinking then at about 4:30 he walked in my room and beat me asking me why the fridge was empty of beer. Even though I'm not old enough to get beer he still expects me to get some the good thing is my dad has a friend that works at the liquor store so he sells it to me. My dad has had an alcohol problem since I was eleven but since I was 14 he has been sexually assaulting me. I'm seventeen now but that doesn't mean he goes any easier on me. I've never had any friends, well let me rephrase that I haven't had any friends since he started beating me. Once he started to beat me I had to wear long shirts and pants I could never wear what I wanted to. My mom left my dad when I was seven that's when he started drinking with Billy. I've only know one other person whose gone through the same thing I. his name is Jake we use to be best friends helping each other through the beatings but at twelve he'd had enough so he left to live with his mom . Though my mom left when I was seven she died when I was ten so I was stuck with Charlie. I didn't have any other relatives. My dad would buy me cover-up so that no one knew what was going on. He has told me that If I ever told anyone that he would kill me I believe him so I keep to myself. There are rumors going around when anyone new came to the school the lovely Lauran would tell them I am weird and to stay away from me so I never stood a chance with getting any new friends.

So here I am at 5 in the morning nursing my wounds these aren't near as bad as they have been . I got up and took a quick shower if Charlie didn't have a hot shower then I would get it bad. Today was just like any other day I made breakfast for me and him and left for school I got to school before anyone else so I decided to the store and get some food I could use to make dinner there was already some fish out so I just had to get the vegetables and seasoning. Once I got back to school the parking lot was starting to fill I pulled my rusty old truck into to parking lot. Once I got out it started to rain just my luck. The day went like normal I ate alone at lunch and fell in gym. Once I got home I new something was off I saw that 

the couch had a blanket on it that only happened when he was to drunk to go up the satires so I went into the kitchen and started dinner by putting the vegetables in the steamer and seasoning the fish I then went into the family room and grabbed the blanket to wash it. When I went upstairs to grab more laundry my dad came in my room. "You've been neglecting your chores" he shouted then he slapped me across the face. "dad I as jus doing the laundry" I whispered back "don't talk to me you whore" he yelled at me as he pushed me to the floor "I'm going to make you pay for your mom leaving me and then dying you will pay for everything that's happened since you where born" then he kicked me in the ribs I heard a snap. Great he broke a rib I thought. Then he picked me up by my hair and threw me at a wall.

"You filthy dirty child" he spat then he banged my head at the wall four times oh did my head ever hurt. He let me slide to the ground as he took off his belt and whipped me with it. I decided not to fight but to just let him do what he would. An hour latter he finish beating and rapping and left me in my room I new that I wasn't in any condition to get up but if his dinner wasn't on the table at five then I would get beat again so I got off the floor and put clothes on I hate how dirty I feel after he touches me even it its just a slap. I limped down the stares and put the fish in the pan as I started to cut up the vegetables. Once I got the fish in the oven I set the table it sounds like something anyone would do but it had to be set a special way for him he had to have a large plate a small plate a bowl crackers four spoon two knives and three forks he could not use the same utensil for different foods. Once I got the table all set the dinner was done I set it out on the table making sure no food torched another then I went upstairs tripping on the last step of course when o got to my room I finished my homework which was minimal then I went and climbed out the window and sat on the ledge and that's when I saw him.

--

**Haha I left you a cliff hanger I hope you like it so far I will update tomarrow.**


	2. unlikely events

**Ok ok it was really mean for me to leave you a cliff hanger I know but wasn't It fun. So after I submitted my chapter I realized how short it was so I promise I will make it longer .anyways once again I hope you like it so far. Also I realized that I really enjoy writing this so maybe you'll get more then one chapter a day because this is so fun to write I just wish I could just spell right so you wouldn't have to read trough all my mistakes but I'm working on a beta so. Yay**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own twilight.**

Bella's POV

Their in the house next door stood the most beautiful person alive he had a white complexion golden eyes and the best hair I have ever seen it was bronzed colored and had a brownish blond streaks in it he was by far the most beautiful person I had ever seen i looked down at my self and noticed I was wearing my jeans and a sweat shirt I felt so ugly compared to him. The house next door had been vacant for as long as I can remember and whenever someone went to look at it my dad would be yelling at me and no one wanted to live by noisy people. So I just kind of got use to no one live there. Soon a boy walked into the room he was tall and had blond hair again he was pale with brown eyes "hey I wanted this room" he said

"Well I got here first so you and Alice need to find another room. Ok jasper" the handsome god said calmly

"But Alice specifically saw us in this room I don't think she'll give it up Edward" he claimed.

Who wait did I just here what I think I did Alice had visions who was Alice some kind of phyicic or something? Oh and that beautiful boy had a name Edward I'll have to remember that. Just as I was thinking a little pixie walked into Edwards room

"Hey I wanted this room" she wined

"I know honey I'm trying to get it for you but Edwards being mean." He claimed calmly ok so know I know that that girl was Alice and her and Jasper are dating. But that's a little weird I mean there living in the same house and they don't look any older then me. This was starting to freak me out so I decided I'd go into the house and maybe get some sleep. As I was getting up the roof creaked and three heads shot straight in my direction wow I didn't think that it was that loud. The bronze haired boy Edward looked at me and stepped back shocked wow was I really that ugly? I blushed heavily and turned around to clime through the window and I heard "ok Edward you can have the room by the pretty girl" a boy's voice said ok so they thought I was pretty they must be smoking something. I shut the window and grabbed my raggedy pajamas a raggedy tank top and a pair of shorts. As I was getting dressed my dad walked in " you filthy useless whore what are you doing dressing in front of the window I bet your sleeping with the new people I cant believe you your worthless scum"

"Dad I'm not doing anything I was just getting ready for bed "I yelled. Even though he said lots of things his words cut me deep I couldn't see how someone could say something like that. Especially to there daughter I new he hated me but I still remembered when he loved me and I just wish we could get back 

to those times. I still loved him so much no matter how much he hated me. Just then he picked me up and threw me across the room "admit it" he screamed admit what I wasn't doing anything I was just changing "but dad I didn't do anything"

"You're a dirty rotten liar now admit it" he screamed as he kicked me

"I'm not doing anything" I said with tears streaming down my face I still cant believe he would think I was doing anything like that. The only person I had ever slept with was him and that's because he forced me to.

"You better admit it or I will do special things to you" he yelled

"Fine, dad I'm a dirty rotten whore. Dose that make you feel better huh?" I questioned him. Then he slapped me across the face "yes it makes me feel much better now go clean up I can't stand looking at you" he said.

I did what I was told. I got up and took a shower washing all the dried blood off me. I hate the smell of blood when I was younger I use to faint every time he made me bleed but then he would just beat me harder for being a wimp so I worked on controlling myself so it didn't have the same affect on me anymore, but I still hated the smell of it. When I was done in the shower I went and cleaned up all my cuts and scares I made sure to wrap them good so they didn't get infected. I got up and headed for my room I was already sore and I really didn't want to make myself ache anymore.

Edwards POV

When I got to my room I looked around and saw that when I looked out of my window I saw another window with a ledge under it then Jasper walked in I decided to read his mind so that way I could hear what he was thinking oh great he wanted this room well finders keepers right so I will totally stick claim to this room. He walk in of course he was thinking "_ok, Eddie I know you already read my mind but I need to get brownie points with my wife and she ants to hear me say what I need to so please just let me talk_" I nodded once so that he would continue "_ok_" he thought "hey I wanted this room" he wined wow sometimes he sounded like Alice I just hope he doesn't do that thing that Alice was trying to teach him to do where he puts his bottom lip out and makes his eyes go all wide and he holds his hands and rocks on his heels. Oh man he's doing that but I can't believe how ridicules' he looked I mean come on I excepted that to work when Alice dose it and it usually does but I mean this is a couple hundred year old man how in the world did he except that to work

"Well I got here first so you and Alice need to find another room. Ok jasper" I said in a calm voice but I was actually trying to sound like a little girl because I figured if he saw how stupid he looked he might stop doing it I figure between the men in the family Emmet would do that before Jasper but once again I was proven wrong there goes my crazy family doing crazy things. "But Alice specifically saw us in this room I don't think she'll give it up Edward" Jasper claimed. wow I cant believe how whipped he was I mean getting a room because his cute little wife wanted it I mean yes she can buy anything she wants but that doesn't mean she can have anything she wants I want this room so I'm going to keep it. As I was 

thinking of all the things I could do to keep the room Alice walked in _"I saw that I can't believe some of the things you wanted to do you don't need to get ten deadbolts on the door so that you can keep me out because there is no way your going to keep this room" _Alice thought. "Hey I want this room" she announced then she did the same thing that Jasper had done earlier and I could feel my armor start to crack man she was adorable when she did that you just wanted to give her everything she wanted and If you knew how evil this little pixie was you would give her what she wanted. It was always better that way but I had already staked claim to this room and there was no way I was going to give it to her she would have to drag me out of my room kicking and screaming and have already started painting it pink. "I know honey I'm trying to get it for you but Edwards being mean." He claimed calmly. Ok so now he was goanna go all come on if you cont let me get this room I'm going to have to suffer. and I was goanna be all like well I was here first and then he would be all come on Eddie pooh and I would be like ok but I get the next best room so you better tell Emmet that I get it and he'd be all like well Emmet already has the next best room and I'd be all like whatever. Just then there was a creek from the next house over wow I didn't even notice anyone over there we all snapped our heads over there and there stood the prettiest girl in the entire world she saw us and blushed deeply then she quickly claimed through her window and slammed it shut. I tried to listen to what she was thinking but I couldn't that was weird I could read everyone's thought but I couldn't hear her's that was weird. She started to change and jasper said "yah ok you can have the room across from the pretty girl" I looked back at the window and I saw a man walk into her room he started shouting profanity at her who would talk to an angel that way I mean I know that I don't even know her but I feel some kind of connection to her already and I don't even know her. If It wasn't bad enough that he had to start beating her I got so mad inside he told her that she was worthless and dirt and rotten and names that I had only heard in the ghetto of Alaska. He looked like her father what kind of man could beat there own daughter and call her those types of her name. Then he asked her if she was sleeping with me wow this man has some serious problems. She doesn't look like that type of girl at all and then he made her admit that she was sleeping with me even though she wasn't I was so angry I wanted to go kill him what kind of person would do that was beyond me. He slapped her across the face who slaps an angle he told her to clean up and she was gone but when he broke skin the most amazing sent in the world wafted into the room and I almost pounced into the room and drank all her blood it smelled so good. I walked out of the room and down to Carlisle I had to tell him about not being able to read her mind.


	3. The Meeting

**Hey guess what I love this story and yah I know the first time I tried to submit chapter 2 but apparently you have to upload it as a different document so I was utterly confused but it's all good now hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and then this wonderful chapter 3. I was going to be really mean and not have Edward and Bella meet for a couple of chapters but I decided iv put you through enough so I'm going to be nice it doesn't happen from me very often so don't get use to it ok.**

Bella's POV

I got up at about 6:30 the next morning I really didn't want to face Charlie so I figured why not wake up after him so I don't have to face him and I might be able to get a couple seconds of hot water. I got out of bed and was already stiff I could barley walk and all my sores from last night hurt really bad so I trudged my way to the bathroom after grabbing my toiletry bag and then I went and took a shower surprisingly the water was warm the whole time.

When I got out of the shower I realized that I left my clothes in my room so I wrapped my towel around me and went to my room I grabbed my clothes and realized that the kid next door Edward was staring at me with his mouth ajar. He looked like he was looking at a really hot model what was he thinking I wasn't pretty at all unless he could see all my bruises I quickly looked down and I could see the big gash on my arm and the huge bruise on my left leg I guess I'm going to have to tell him that I tripped down the wooden stairs or something. I looked away from him and got dressed really quick and stormed down the stairs tripping on the last step.

My dad didn't leave any food out in fact he cleaned the food out of the kitchen guess its going to be one of those days. I've already not eaten for 2 days now and the last time I ate it was a taste test for Charlie. He didn't give me money for lunch. He would give me money for groceries but he had to see the receipt to make sure that I didn't get anything that was for me and not him. Once I found out that there was no food I decided to go to school.

I out my key in the ignition and listened to my truck roar to life. The only reason I had this truck was so I could run errands. I pulled out of the driveway and saw the neighbors getting into a silver Volvo there were five beautiful people climbing in two girls and three boys all of them looked like they just walked out of a fashion magazine. There was a tall blonde with the same gold eyes and pale skin. I kept driving so it didn't look like I was gawking .I got to school at my usual time and noticed that the new family was already there. They left after me so they must have been speeding but then wouldn't I have seen them pass? Maybe I am just imagining things. I decided I'd Park as far away from new neighbors as possible because for all I knew Edward at least new my secrets and he probably told his family.

Once I got parked I grabbed my bag to run to my first class I didn't want to see any of them incase they knew. As I was running I ran into something surprisingly hard I look up and there stood the most amazing creature on earth Edward. He just looked at me and chuckled then extended a hand down towards me and asked if I needed a hand. Ever since the beatings began I've always been afraid of people touching me I mean they have no business even looking at me funny so why do they feel the need to touch me. I always thought of Charlie when someone would grab my arm or try to give me a hug I'd usually just look the other way and storm off. But his hand look welcoming I'd never stumbled across 

some one who actually looked like they cared he looked at me with a puzzled look on his face and said " are you going to grab my hand or look at me like you've never seen one before?" Oh so he had a sense of humor to he really is one of a kind. As I was reaching for his hand I heard the vile Jessica say to luran "oh I totally call the bronze haired one I have to tell him to stay away from the freak of nature he's extending his hand to." I quickly got up and ran leaving a stunned Edward behind.

I'll just let Jessica and luran do what they do there no messing with the status quo right. After a few seconds I decided to just fall agents a building. I wish I could be invisible why did I have to be the person with no friends why did my dad have to do this to me I feel like a worth less rotten waste of space. I just blew my only chance to make a friend I just sat their and cried. Then I felt to cold hard arms wrap around me I didn't care to look who it was I just cuddled closer and buried my head in his chest. I noticed that I dint feel the chest rise and fall like one normally would when some one was breathing and I new I smelt ok because id taken a shower this morning. Figured it was another thing just to let go. This family was already odd enough without my thoughts or takes on the situation. When I finally looked up I found that my own personal angel was holding me the one who I ran into the one I saw last night and the very one who id been running from.

"Sorry" I said as I started getting up

"Is there something you'd like to talk about" he asked with concern dripping from his voice

"NO, No I cant you have no idea why but I cant it will only hurt you in the end" I said. I new it as the truth but I'm sure he didn't because he reached over and said "Well then let's try this again. I'm Edward Cullen your new neighbor. And you are?"

"Oh! Sorry I'm aaaaaa I'm Bella" wow why was I nerves I'm never nerves well iv never actually talked to someone if I don't have to but this still confused me I was totally calm but nerves at the same time it was an odd sort of emotion.

"Well Bella its good to finally meet you I must be on my way now "

"Thanks again" I called back

Then I ran to my first hour class L.A. I quickly took my seat before anyone could realize that I hadn't been there also whipped my face to make sure there where no tears still on it from my episode. soon the teacher called on me for an answer well that's odd teachers never call on me so yah I'm in the top three percentile In the school the teachers usually leave me be this was an odd day I answered the question easily because I'd read this book a million times it was the only thing that kept me going when I was having an especially hard day. The next few classes went much the same and all the students where talking about the beautiful new students I kept thinking 'haha I knew them before all of you haha losers what do you think of that' but I decided not to saying that out loud again it would probably mess with the status quo"

when I got to lunch I just went and sat in my seat in the back corner no one would bother me at least that's what I hoped I grabbed my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights _from my sweatshirt pocket 

**(a.n. I don't really see the difference in a sweater or a sweatshirt so please if you have a problem with it don't complain to me use Minnesotans' are simple minded people) **once I opened it up and read the first sentence a the little pixie and the other four Cullen's where standing at my table I looked up and the pixie Alice said "hey do you mind if we sit here." I was astounded to say the least why would a family like the Cullen's want to sit with the a looser like me

"Umm sure if you really want" I said as I put my feet don in case someone wanted to sit next to me

"Trust me we really want to. You wouldn't believe what some of these people say it's just so rude" Alice exclaimed

"Edward looked over at me and said "I guess I should introduce you to my family. The big one with the black hair that's Emmet the girl next to him is Rosaline Hale next to her is her brother Jasper Hale and the little pixie that was just talking to you is my sister Alice. Alice Emmet and I are siblings and Rosaline and jasper are siblings we were adopted by the Cullen's when we where young Alice Emmet and I where Esme our new mothers, niece and nephews. They already had custody of Rosaline and jasper when they decided to add us to their family."

Wow even the parents where very nice people so why were they talking to me I was the poster child for the broken and abused and Edward new it. He wasn't going to bring it up at least not I dint think he would not here with all his family around. Now the relationships made perfect sense the Hale's were dating the Cullen's Rosaline was dating Emmet and Jasper was dating Alice so that leaves Edward the odd man out. I dint stand a chance if he was looking for a relationship then there is no way I as going to be in the running. After the introduction Jasper looked at me and said "aren't you hungry? You don't have any food." Crap crap crap crap crap he wasn't suppose to notice that I dint have food that's not fair how am I going to explain this well I could say what the anorexic people say no I had a big breakfast but I think he would notice and Edward would defiantly give me a look ok what the heck ill just say it

"No I had a big breakfast" I lied

Edward gave me a funny look and shook his head

"You're a horrible liar Bella" he said. Crap why did this family need to be so observant might as well fake needing to go to the bath room and just get to my next class early yah that's what I'll do they don't need to get involved it will only hurt them and me more I should just leave now, but I feel so drawn to them like they need me just as bad as I need them. I have to do it I can't make them suffer ok here goes nothing

"I Have to use the bathroom it's a pleasure meeting all of you" I exclaimed 'ok run for it go don't turn back they don't need to see you. your worthless remember you'll just bring them down' I kept thinking to my self but oh how much I wanted to be with them they looked so friendly but I cant I cant do that to them there new they'll learn just like the rest that its best to just stay away from me

**Ok now for you all to hate me. You see I was going to continue this chapter in Edwards POV but I figured hey I gave you to chapters yesterday so instead I decided that the next chapter will be in Eddies POV. Also I would like to tank all who reviewed I really enjoy reading those they mke me **

**happy I especially like mollycullens it made me all happy inside that you love the story so much and that I as an author was able to provoke those kinds of emotions. I really hope your enjoying this**


	4. Edwards POV on the Meeting

**Hey ok so yeah it was mean of me to stop their and I know you guys want me to get rid of Charlie but give it time also I am trying to make the chapters longer bye expanding detail but you know theirs only so much I ca do but don't worry I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer most of my chapters are at least 3 office word pages long which surprises me because they look long on office but the second I put them up on fan fiction there all short and stuff. Also I realized that on my last chapter I forgot my disclaimer I hope that you don't mind but in case you do mind. Also I start school next Monday and I'm not sure if ill be able to update daily but ill try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I could never be as talented as Stephaney Mayer so I'm just barrowing her characters to have my own fun.**

--

Edwards POV.

I got off my couch at about 6:00 the next morning. I don't need to sleep but I like to lie on my couch and read or just think I could send hour's just contemplating life. But I wasn't contemplating life last night no I was thinking about the girl next door. How I yearend to help her. How good she smelt. All the things I wanted to do to help her but I couldn't. It's best not to get involved right. That's what id always told myself. But maybe she needed me as much as I felt I needed her. Wait I don't even know her and I would like to save her. She must know what she's doing or else she would be out of that house, right? As I got up all I could think about was that girl. I decided I should go take a shower so that I'm all clean for school and stuff.

We weren't supposed to start school for another week but because of our vampire speed we had the whole house filled and decorated last night. It is closer to civilization then I'd like I cant see it easy being Jasper and living so close to civilization but I didn't complain if I could help the girl next door then maybe it would all be worth it.

I got out of the shower and got dressed before leaving for my room to grab my bag which I don't need but when I got to my room I saw her walking into her room with a towel around herself she looked up and saw me and her face got all perplexed like she was trying to figure something out but when she realized I really was looking at her she blushed deeply and tilted her head to the side while covering her face with her hair. It was the most adorable sight on earth. Then she looked at her arm and that's when I saw it a huge gash on her arm it looked like it had been closed but not by stitches by a needle and thread this girl was giving herself medical attention. She also had a huge bruise on her lag surrounded by about five tinier bruises this must be one of the places that man grabbed her. The man I assumed to be her dad. Once again I was infuriated how could someone touch an angel like that was beyond me Alice had a vision of us together but that could never happen she was a human and I am a vampire its hard enough to be around her when she bleeding even in the next house so how would a relationship ever work.

I called for the rest of my family and they met me at the car I saw that the neighbor girl was pulling out of her driveway in an old red Chevy truck that roared like a lion. She slowed at the end of 

the driveway and looked at use then she realized what she was doing and drove off my family filed into my car. And I speed off toward school I was behind her and wasn't going above 60 so I got in fount of her and speed to school I parked toward the middle of the lot I saw the neighbor drive in she saw us and speed in the other direction getting as far away from us as possible. I thought now would be a good time to dig through my families mind.

_Wow her emotions are all sorts of weird she happy to see us but she's scared I cant put my finger on what she's scared of but when she looked at you Edward her fear got stronger but then there was this type of loveish feeling. – Jasper_

_a.b.c.d.e.f.g.h.i.j.k.l.m.n.o…… Alice _

She must be hiding something she clearly knows the something that's going to happen, and just doesn't want me to find out.

_Oh man she's kind of hot maybe Eddie pooh can finally get a girl friend but I think what he really needs if a boyfriend because he's girl enough. Haha man I want to tell that to some one rose would probably hit me so I guess I should tell jasper. Oh hi Eddie pooh._ Ahh I hate it when he calls me Eddie pooh I should like hit him across the face every time he does that so he learns a lesson.

_I don't even know why he glances at her he never looked at me that way and we were supposed to be together but it doesn't matter I have my love Emmet but its silly for him to fall for a silly human she could never give him anything. – Rosaline _doesn't she realize that we were never meant to be she was always made for Emmet I hate when she gets like this its like she jealous but she's all odd and stuff.

I decided that I wanted to hear what other people were thinking I looked at an average looking boy probably seventeen he looked at rose and got this look of lust on his face then he quickly turn around and ran to the bathroom. I wonder if Emmet saw him he would probably bust a gut. Then run to kill him for looking at his wife that way.

Then I heard a strange thought It was coming from a group of two blondes talking looking our ay one as claiming me but she was thinking up different things to tell me about some girl. I was confused then suddenly I was run into by someone running full speed to there next class I looked down to see who it was and it was the neighbor girl. She had this surprised look on her face like she was expecting a softer collision or something. I looked down and chuckled here was the girl who had been trying so hard to stay away from me and she practically runs into my arm. I extended my hand down for her and she looked confused like it was a gesture she'd never seen she was thinking intently before I spoke "are you going to grab my hand or look at it like it's something you've never seen before."

She was reaching for my hand when the girl who claimed dibs on me in her mind said it out loud. "Oh I totally call the bronze haired one I have to tell him to stay away from the freak of nature he's extending his hand to." What why would someone think all those mean thoughts about such a helpless girl. The neighbor girl quickly got up and ran though she couldn't do it very well because of her bruises. I ran after her she needed someone to hold her to show her that not everyone was mean. I 

wrapped my arms around her when I saw her sitting agenste a building crying. She didn't hesitate to snuggle closer and cry into my shirt. When she finally looked up she said "sorry" her voice was cracking as she said it.

" is there something you'd like to talk about" I asked with concern. Though id just met her I felt connected to her

"NO" she screamed then she lowered her voice and said "No I cant, you have no idea why, but I can't, it will only hurt you in the end." She thought I didn't have an idea what that man at her house did to her. I had far to great of an idea about it. But how could it hurt me in the end I am a vampire nothing hurts me, but she didn't know that she thought I was just a human. I decided to disregard what she said and I reached over and said "Well then lets try this again. I'm Edward Cullen your new neighbor. And you are?"

"Oh! Sorry I'm aaaaaa I'm Bella" she stuttered. She was so cute when she stuttered

"Well Bella it's nice to finally meet you. I must be on my way now"

The first half of the day was filled with people looking at me with googlie eyes and whispering about things they'd like to do with me. It was sad and might I add not very creative. Id heard many more creative things before. The people here very much lacked a sense of creativity maybe they would come up with something that might actually sound fun. So when lunch finally rolled around I was relived to get to the lunch room but I didn't like what I saw. Bella was sitting all alone in the back corner pulling a book out of her sweat shirt.

Alice walked right up to her and said "hey can we sit here" Bella looked confused like no one ever asked to sit by a pretty girl like her. "Umm sure if you really want" she said unsure and put her feet down.

"Trust me we really want to. You wouldn't believe what some of these people say it's just so rude." Alice exclaimed.

I looked over at her and deiced to tell her who my family was ". "I guess I should introduce you to my family. The big one with the black hair that's Emmet the girl next to him is Rosaline Hale next to her is her brother Jasper Hale and the little pixie that was just talking to you is my sister Alice. Alice Emmet and I are siblings and Rosaline and jasper are siblings we were adopted by the Cullen's when we where young Alice Emmet and I where Esme our new mothers, niece and nephews. They already had custody of Rosaline and jasper when they decided to add us to their family" she looked astonished that our parents were so kinds. She was figuring out something in her mind but I still couldn't tell what it was I really wanted to be able to tell her everything but I couldn't that wouldn't be right.

Jasper looked at her and said "aren't you hungry? You don't have any food" she looked horrified that he asked this question and started racking her brain for a good answer.

"No I had a big breakfast" she lied, and you could tell that she was lying because she hid her face behind her hair and bit her lip.

"You're a horrible liar Bella" I said. I knew she hadn't had breakfast because after she saw me she got dressed and went to her car because we were able to get to our car right after her and their was no way she could have eaten and got to her truck that fast.

" I have to use the bathroom. It's a pleasure meeting all of you she exclaimed as she got up an ran out of the cafeteria tripping a couple of times on the way.

--

**I hope you like it so far I figured I would do Edwards POV for every chapter and I was writing chapter three at one in the morning so I figured you could wait to hear what Edward thought about the first day so far.**


	5. The Second Half of the Day

**Ok so I started this chapter on Wednesday but I couldn't finish it I had horrible writers block so I'm really ,really sorry for not getting this up the next day, but I hope I made up for it.**

**Lots of love**

**Hello all people of earth that have access to my story. Might I say it's nice of you to stop and read my silly little story? So I was having some writers block so I went and read some other abuse stories, and thought I was weird how totally different mine is from the others. I mean other then the basic abuse story line its all so like different you know. So I don't know if you guys like that or not so if you want me to get a little closer to the other plot lines tell me, but I really kind of like mine how it is. I also know that you guys want me to take care of Charlie and don't worry that will happen in good time just let it be. I also found out that my paragraph format is a little confusing, and hopefully you've noticed that I've been trying to limit the size of the paragraphs, soon well get to the part wear there's lots of dialog so then it wont be so hard to read. Trust me I'm trying my hardest but it is my first fan fiction so have patients.**

Bella's POV

I ran I just ran, I wish than nobody would ask me questions and that everyone would just leave me alone. Why couldn't people just leave me alone?

After running around the school I decided I should probably start heading to biology. When I walked in the room I stood in the door way.

At my table in the seat next to mine was Edward Cullen. Why? Why did I have to see him again after what just happened? This is so not fair.

I composed myself quickly, and walked over to my table. I set my books down and moved my chair as far as I could from him. After I sat down and before Edward could talk to me the teacher walked in. I silently burst with excitement. Good now I don't have to deal with Edward. Unfortunately we had to do a lab that day so my hopes of making no contact with Edward were slim to none. But I could also finish the lab on my own within 5 minutes because I read ahead in the book and this stuff was second nature to me. Edward looked at me after the lab was taught to the class and said "you ready partner" ok how lame as that I never said anything like that but his golden voice melted away all my irritation.

"Sure, ooook" I stuttered. Wait why was I stuttering I shouldn't stutter around him because I am totally calm cool and collected. I hope so.

"Ok do you ant to start or do you want me to?" he asked in his velvety smooth voice. Ahg quit thinking like that he will never want you you're a dirty broken and abused person. No one wants that so put away all your hopes and dream and just do the lab and forget about any feelings you might have for Edward.

"Umm do you want me to just do the whole lab? I mean I've already read about this in the book at least twice so I can do it. Really it's no problem" I asked

"well I did this lab at my old school so me and you should just sail right trough it, right?" why did he have to be so perfect he already did this meaning that he was probably maybe as smart as me.

"Ok then lets just get it over with."

Just like he had said we sailed thorough the lab we finished it in about 3- 5 minutes. The teacher came up to our table to find out why we weren't doing anything. The lab today was pretty simple. All it was ,was cell respiration. But the teacher was still concerned that we got done so fast.

"Bella you did let your partner do some work, right?" he asked in an unaproving tone.

This was when Edward chimed in "yes sir in fact she let me do a little over half the lab." He said proud of him self for standing up for me which I didn't get. I mean I could stand up for my self.

"Ok, the just mingle between your selves until the rest of the class is done." Ah great now I had to talk to him because we were both smart. Could this day get any worse?

"So Bella I just wanted to say sorry for lunch we didn't mean to get into your business" he said apologetically

"No that's fine I'm not use to having people around me at lunch is all"

"So you had a big breakfast? You were out the door pretty fast from the time I last saw you"

"I umm grabbed something on my way out" oh that's good

"Oh, ok, well if you ever need anything I'm sure my family would like to help" crap he didn't like my answer about breakfast. This is going to keep getting harder isn't it?

"Well I've got some homework for trig I need to do so um I'll talk to you later. Maybe?"

"Ok, whatever" then he turned on his chair, closed his eyes and balled up his fists.

Ahh he balled up his fists. He isn't going to hit me is he? I flinched away from him causing him to look at me with a look of horror on his face.

"What did I do?" He asked as he leaned forward to hear what I had to say.

Once I saw that he wasn't going to hurt me I answered. "Nothing I just thought of something I forgot to do at home." I lied of course I couldn't really tell him why I flinched away it would be bad. Bad for me and him. I couldn't let this angel get hurt.

Soon after the bell rang and I practically ran to gym. I dint want to have to explain anything. I dint want to talk. I just wanted to be left alone. When I got to gym I as told we didn't have to dress because it was an instructional day. I was also told that we had a new student. Alice Cullen.

Why did this family seem to be everywhere I didn't want them to be? If it wasn't bad enough that I had that horrendous outburst in lunch now I was going to have to face that very simile pixie like creature 

again. I swear if some scientist learned how to bottle up energy and use it as a weapon I would hand Alice over. She seemed to have enough energy for the rest of us miserable people. She could set the world on fire with all the friction she causes by walking.

Alice bounded over to me and plopped down which brought a large amount of people to sit around me because of her "popularity".

She started talking to me but I tuned her out because of all her admirers.

"Bella! Did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?"

"I asked you if you were doing anything later on it would be cool if you came to dinner"

"What? No! I can't do anything. I promised my dad that I would make his favorite meal. So umm I can't. Sorry."

"Well you can bring him over I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"NO Alice I can't come over OK." Why would she persist I mean I told her no and there's no way my dad is going to let me go have dinner at someone's house none the less let both of us I had to be mean or else I would have gotten it later on.

"Ok, ok sorry" why did I have to hurt her she's so nice and the only one who's spoken to me since Jake left.

Soon the teacher came in and the class quite down. She gave us the long lecture on volleyball, but she didn't finish it so we were going to have another instructional day tomorrow. Yay!

After class I ran to my truck as best I could, but of course I slipped on my way. As I braced myself for impact I felt to hard arms snake around my waist and save me from impact. I looked up and saw my personal angel smiling that cute crooked smile at me.

"Do you do this a lot?" he asked in his dreamy voice

"Umm yah I guess I have balance issues. Thanks"

"No problem. I guess I'll just have to be there to catch you huh?"

"No you don't have to catch me all the time. You don't have to catch me at all if you don't want."

"OK well my siblings are ready to go. Try not to hurt yourself on your way home ok?" "Oh and I'll always be their to catch you" he said with a wink.

He set me up gently then ran off to his car. I walked over to my truck and climbed in I still had to go get some food. Since my lovely dad had to go and finish it all. What would I make him for dinner it had to be good because I was really sore from the two beatings yesterday.

I raced off to the grocery store and filled up the cart. I used my own credit card to pay for the food because if I used any money from my dad then I would really get it. Instead I had to use all the money that my mom left me. The sad thing was even after he was dead id still be paying for him. It was sick.

--

**Ok the next chapter should be really good I've already got the whole thing written in my head. I really am sorry about the wait.**


	6. What more could happen?

**Thanks again for all the support. It's cool that after every chapter I get like ten reviews. It's really cool. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Only I no what's going to happen next. Mwahahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own twilight**

**--**

Bella's POV

When I got home I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. That usually wasn't a good sign. It either meant that he had a hard day or that he was to drunk to work.

I causaslly got out of my truck after grabbing the groceries. Once I opened the door I noticed something defiantly wasn't right.

There was a dude about twenty three in the living room having a causal conversation with Charlie. Wow I must be seeing things. Is Charlie really having a causal conversation?

Charlie looked at me giving me a big smile and said "Bella, Baby your home. I want you to meet a friend of mine James." Then he looked towards the man. "She's yours now. I won't ask any questions take what you paid for."

He was an ok looking man with dark black hear slicked back in a pony tail. He had an olive skin tone and deep brown eyes. I could tell by the way he looked at me that I was not going to like whatever happened.

Then I listened to what Charlie had said. "She's yours now" what did he mean by that? Did he mean that the guy was going to take me away? No he wouldn't do anything as nice as that.

I figured it was probably best not to ask. It couldn't be anything good. "Whatever. I'm going to my room."

"Perfect" the man James said

"Why is that perfect?"

"No reason in particular "what the hell was all I could think. I trudged up to my room, laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes. After about a minute I heard footsteps. Then I heard my door creak open.

I opened my eyes and there was the James guy right on top of me. I screamed and hit but it did no good it was just like when my dad rapped me but it was a hundred times worse because I didn't know the guy and I couldn't smell any alcohol on him like I always could with my dad. Then when he was just about done I heard someone yell

"What the HELL"

James jumped off me and ran out of my room. I looked to see who had saved me and I saw Edward. My angel.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me that people hurt you? Look at yourself. You have gashes and burses all over." He picked me up and leapt out of my window and into his open window.

Just then it hit me. I was naked in the room of my supper hot angel. He came in when he heard me getting rapped.

He looked down at me and saw that I had tears in my eyes

"I'll never let anything happen to you again, I promise"

"Can I go back and get some clothes" somehow I had a feeling I wasn't ever going to go back there

"Here" he threw me a blanket, and I wrapped it around me "there's a shower over there." He pointed towards a door on the other side of the room.

"My dad is a doctor. He'll check you out, and then Alice my sister will take you and get you dressed. After that I think she wants to take you shopping. I would like you to talk about it but I understand if you're not ready. When you're ready we'll press charges until then its best if you stay here. We won't let anything bad happen to you." He promised me.

How could anyone care about me none the less someone that's just met me. He seemed to care so much. I nodded my head. Then I went to the bathroom. There was a towel nicely folded on the counter. I turned on the water and stepped into a hot shower. I haven't had one of these in years it felt nice.

In the shower I found strawberry shampoo. Wow that's wired because I totally don't think that Edward would use strawberry shampoo. If he dose I don't think I would ever be able to look at him the same. Like ever.

After I finished cleaning up I got out of the shower to find a pair of baggy pants and a baggy shirt. I got dressed and opened the door to find Carlisle. He looked maybe twenty five and even that was stretching it. He was pretty good looking but of course no were near as good looking as Edward.

--

**Ok so I know that was a really short chapter and you guys are all probably like what the heck we weighted a week for that. But I promise I'm building up the story hear so this is what you should expect in a little while ready? Ready? Well your going to have to ask Alice because there is No way I'm going to tell you because that would ruin everything. So I started school Monday so I had homework and stuff so I'll still try to update everyday but It probably wont happen so look more towards once a week. Don't hate me. Also I got my permit so I've been out of the house a lot so once again I have a **

**life. Unfortunately. So I can't do all the updating, sorry. Also I hope you like the story so far .ummm oh yah thanks for reading.**


	7. Edwards POV on chpter 6

**Hey, thanks for reading I really love all the reviews, but I must be losing my touch because I only got eleven reviews. I also found out that the longer my chapter the fewer reviews I get weird huh. Yah I know its been a while since I updated and trust me I've wanted to update but you know you go to start something and then it all the time got away from me. Also soon the hockey season starts soon and I live in the state of hockey so you can assume that I will be watching every game that is on soooo. Well you get the idea. Also I know you guys are like when Bella start will actually like living. Once again it will all happen in goods time. **

**Disclaimer: I really, really wish I owned twilight but because of circumstances out of my control I can never own twilight. runs and cries in corner.**

**P.S. I encourage you all to go to Stephanie Meyer's page and click on midnight sun because it has been postponed indefently so the 12 chapters she finished are up and available to read.**

**--**

Edwards POV

I went home and knew something was up with Bella. First she seemed reluctant to go home. Then she seemed reluctant to have someone actually help her when she fell like no one ever helped her up or something.

She as just in a weird mood. One thing was definitely there was something about Bella that attracted me to her. I don't know what it is. Her blood smells too sweet there is like a magnet that draws me to her and I have no idea why. No vampire is good enough for me so maybe there is a human good enough for me.

She seemed to think that it was odd that someone actually cared. She must have a hard family life or something. Once I got to my car I leaned agents' it and watched her pull out. Rose's thoughts seemed to scream at me. She was mad that I acted so weird about this girl.

I watched as she ripped out of the parking lot headed towards the store not her house hum she must be getting groceries.

When my family arrived I could hear jasper and rose's thoughts screaming at me.

_Don't get involved. You'll only get hurt or worse KILL HER- ah the lovely thoughts of Jasper_

_How can a stupid human mean more to him then a beautiful vampire. From the second I woke up I wasn't good enough for him. And now a plain old ugly human was. –Rose_

I hated hearing mean thoughts it made me feel like some helpless little kid being beat up or something. I wouldn't go as far saying I'm compassionate but I wouldn't say that I enjoy hearing people yell profanity at me.

We all packed into the Volvo and then I drove home. When we got home I noticed that Bella's truck wasn't in the driveway but a different car was. That's odd because chief swan never had company over from what I observed in the time that I lived here.

I finished my homework in mere minutes once we went inside. Then I popped my Debussy c.d. in the player and cranked it up. I knew that Emmet would probably come in here and like throw a fit about my taste of music but I didn't care because I just wanted to think.

I'd been thinking for awhile when I started to here screaming coming from Bella's house. What could be going on over there? I looked through my window and I saw it.

There was a man, a man I've never seen and he was over my Bella. She was fighting and screaming as he pulled off her clothes she looked horrified but yet she had this look like not again.

Could this horrible thing have happened to her before? I had to stop it I couldn't watch it. I had to stop it. How could something like this happen to the nicest person in the world?

I jumped through the window into her room. I ripped the guy off of her. "Get out and stay out you pig. If I ever see you here again I will personally rip you to shreds."

I picked her up and carried her to my room. She looked up at me and her blood boiled under her skin and she had tears in her eye. "I'll never let anything happen to you again, I promise" I promided her that and it was true I was never going to let anything happen to her.

"Can I go back and get some clothes" she asked in her musical voice. Yah right I am not going to let her go back in that house. Alice will buy her whatever her heart desires but she will not ever go back in that room.

"Here" I threw a blanket at her, and she wrapped it around herself "there's a shower over there." I pointed to the bathroom.

"My dad is a doctor. He'll check you out, and then Alice my sister will take you and get you dressed. After that I think she wants to take you shopping. I would like you to talk about it but I understand if you're not ready. When you're ready we'll press charges until then its best if you stay here. We won't let anything bad happen to you." I know I already promised her that I'd never let anything happen to her but I feel like I have to tell her again so I did.

I don't know how I could care about someone that I don't really know but I do and I care for her more then anything.

After she went into the bathroom I called Carlisle up

"I want you to check out the neighbor girl. I think she been abused she's taking a shower right now. Don't scare her she's fragile." I talked quite and fast so Bella couldn't hear me.

Then I heard Alice scream. Uggh she must know that I'm going to ask her to take Bella shopping. She better keep jasper away I know how good she smells.

Alice rushed up the stares and dropped off some clothes so that she wouldn't be embarrassed anymore

**--**

**Alright I know that that took forever to be updated but my stupid English teacher decided it would be awesome to give use a 6 page research paper and I had to work on it and it is evil and I hate it. So again sorry. Hope you liked it.**


	8. Edward and I

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoy reading what people think about my story. I don't know how you guys think about song fic's but I'm probably going to write one or two. One will be to face down by the red jumpsuit apparatus and the second will be guardian angel by the red jumpsuit apparatus. Then I will start a story about Bella and Edward it will be all human again I'm not sure how you guys fee; about all human that one will be were they grew up together and they fall in love yada yada yada. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line**

**--**

Bella's POV

When I opened the door I found Edwards dad Carlisle he seemed nice enough. But I still didn't want him actually working on me it would be wired to have the dad of the guy you have a big crush on looking at me.

"Are you ready to start?" he looked at me questionly as he asked this.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked knowing I didn't.

"You do but how would that help us find him?"

"What if I don't want you to find him?"

"Then we won't find him."

I find that hard to believe. I asked for your family to stay away form me I'm not good for them but they keep coming to help me."

"I can't control what my family does."

"Really? I thought you were the household leader of course you can control what they do." I stated

"So can I start?"

"Why not"

He started to check me. He was very gentle more gently then anyone has ever been with me. He asked me to take my clothes off so he could do a rap check and I froze.

"Excuse me?"

"Just take them off I only need to take some swabs so that we can get the DNA and get the person who did this to you."

"I know who did this to me. His name is James. That should be enough I wont take my clothes off enough people have seen me naked in my life I don't need one more."

"Ok, Ok"

He took swabs from my mouth and then he let me go. Edward was waiting for me. "I saw the bruises on you arms and legs and on your ribs. My dad said that you had three broken ribs and plenty of self stitched cuts. You stitch your own wounds."

"Well yah I'm not going to leave them open to bleed all over the place do I look stupid?"

"No actually you look lost. Do you want to be found?"

"Yes, if it involves being loved."

Edward came towards me and wrapped his strong arms around me. "you'll always be loved."

"Wish I knew that was true."

"I want to take you somewhere. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you actually you're the only person on earth I really trust."

"You shouldn't trust me."

"Why? You're my hero."

"What if I'm not the hero?"

"Anyone who saves me from Charlie is a hero even if they don't think they are."

"Who says I'm saving you what if I'm damming you to a horrible life"

"Like I said early I could care less as long as I'm loved."

"Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that." He whispered kind of seductively in my ear

"But I hate surprises" I wined in his ear as I pulled away from him

"Well you better get use to it. I'm going to pamper you."

"But what about when I have to go home?"

"You're never going back there."

"Just wait till he demands me back you better be bullet proof." He chuckled softly I wonder what he thought was so funny.

"Oh I am" he stated with humor in his voice

--

Edwards POV

I listened as Bella complained to my dad. I knew that something was wrong when I first saw her on the roof by her room I knew that something was wrong, but I could have never guessed that her dad beat her and she was being rapped.

There was something great about her. Sure I couldn't read her mind but I didn't need to because she could be read by her facial expression. Ever since I first met her I had these felling for her that I hadn't had for any other person.

It was a familiar feeling one I have felt and am still feeling but it is so much stronger for her. I think this feeling is love. I've seen my whole family go threw it. When Rosaline met Emmet when Carlisle met Esme and that strong love you can feel between Alice and jasper.

So when I heard her tell my dad that enough people had seen her naked I got furious. Who could hurt such a beautiful person? I had known her for all of a couple of days yet it angered me. I wanted to rip that person to shreds. I knew that her dad had been hurting her because that was the only car I ever saw at her house that is until today.

But the fact that some person could hurt their own daughter made me feel like less of a monster and more of a human.

I promised myself three things

As long as I was with her I would be as human as I could be.

I would tell her what I was.

I would giver her the option of becoming one of us.

I knew that wasn't something I would normally offer but if I let her become one of us she'll forget everything that happened while she was human and she'll live a semi- normal rest of her un-life.

My dad knew that this was what I wanted and he told me as soon as I was ready he'd do it. But it for some reason I was angry that he would be the one to put his lips to my Bella to be the one whose venom that would flow threw her. I wanted to do it. I would work hard so that I would be the one. I will control myself so I can resist. When that day comes I will change her.

She had to have a say though that's why I was taking her to the meadow so that I could tell her. And so that she could leave and never see me again as long as she knew.

Alice told me that it would go well and this time I didn't argue with her because for some reason I trusted her and I knew that she was right.

She came in my room and I knew she needed me. I opened my arms for her. She ran into them and gave me a hug. She felt so right in my arms. I knew that's where she belonged and I think she new that was where she belonged. "I saw the bruises on you arms and legs and on your ribs. My dad said that you had three broken ribs and plenty of self stitched cuts. You stitch your own wounds."

I hated that it made me feel worthless like I wasn't doing anything for her. That is maybe I was there earlier that I would be able to help her. I could have stopped this that's what I thought and even though I had no proof of it I couldn't help but think that I could have helped her.

"Well yah I'm not going to leave them open to bleed all over the place do I look stupid?" no she didn't look stupid but how un-sanitary and the fact that she had those by her dad it all made me mad inside.

"No actually you look lost. Do you want to be found?" she did looked lost and I wanted to find her because she belonged with me.

"Yes, if it involves being loved." Oh she was loved Alice knew that they would be friends and I knew that I would be the one to always love her.

I went towards her and wrapped my arms around her"you'll always be loved."

"Wish I knew that was true."

"I want to take you somewhere. Do you trust me?" I knew she did but did she know she did

"Of course I trust you actually you're the only person on earth I really trust." What a relief she really did love me. Or at least trust me.

"You shouldn't trust me." I knew I should tell her give her a hint but she'll learn the truth soon enough

"Why? You're my hero." She an angel though

"What if I'm not the hero?"

"Anyone who saves me from Charlie is a hero even if they don't think they are."

"Who says I'm saving you what if I'm damming you to a horrible life"

"Like I said early I could care less as long as I'm loved."

"Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that." I whispered kinda seductively in her ear I wanted her to know she was wanted

"But I hate surprises" she wined back

"Well you better get use to it. I'm going to pamper you."

"But what about when I have to go home?"

"You're never going back there."

"Just wait till he demands me back you better be bullet proof." I chuckled slightly so slightly I bet she didn't even know

"Oh I am" really I am

**Ok so I thought I'd treat you. So I gave you a chapter as soon as I could and it's a long chapter aren't I nice. Tell me what you think and if you think I should write those other stories. Love yah all!!**


	9. Medow Edwards pov

**Ok, first I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up. I had 4 big tests that I didn't do so hot on so that's not making it any easier to update. Also I wanted to make sure this scene is perfect because it's so important. Knowing me I would have totally messed it up if I didn't think hard about it. So again sorry for the wait I wish I could have gotten it up sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight no matter how much I would like to.**

________

Edwards's POV

I grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her to the car. I did it in a kind manner not like I was dragging her to the car or anything but more like I was leading her.

When we got to the car I opened up the door for her and she looked shocked like no one had ever opened up the door for her.

I ran around the car and got in before she had a chance to put her seat belt in. again she looked confused. Man did I love her I couldn't stop looking at her beautiful deep brown eyes.

Whenever I looked in her eyes I was struck. They were like deep pools of chocolate I swear you could swim in them.

I drove her to the meadow she had no idea were I was taking her and It annoyed me that she kept asking. I was all like hold on it's a surprise and she was always nope I hate surprises tell me. It was an interesting car ride none the less.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to the woods.

"But the path is that way." She said pointing to the beaten road

"I know have some faith ok, I know what I'm doing." I tried hushing her but she was impossible I knew she would persist.

Surprisingly she didn't. She let me lead. After about an hour of hiking she started to complain.

"It's only a few more yards ok. We'll make it and you won't die in the process."

"Fine!! But if anything happens to me I'm going to come down on you like the hammer of God. Got it dude?"

I laughed it was funny for her to threaten me. She had no idea what I was but seriously she was this sweet innocent girl and here she is telling me she'll beat me up. I don't know if I'll ever understand her.

Once she saw the light seeping through the trees she started running. What is it with her doesn't she realize she'll probably just fall. Never mind I'll always be there to catch her. Not much of a burden to me.

Once we got there her eyes went wide.

"How did you find this place" she asked with awe in her voice

"I just stumbled upon it"

"Yah right this is only like five miles into the forest you couldn't have just stumbled upon it"

"Actually its eight miles but you know whatever" now comes the hard part "ok I have something to tell you. If you don't want to ever see me again after this I'll understand it's just something I have to tell you"

"Edward I would never leave you even if you were a monster."

Wow has she been paying attention or was that a shot in the dark?

"Ok well…. I'm.. kind of… sort of a … a Vampire? Now don't freak out. I'd never hurt you. I well… I love you."

"Edward I love you to. I know you would never hurt me. Edward you're saving me. Saving me from Charlie saving me from the crappy life I had. You've made my life worth living. Edward I'd be nothing without you."

Ooooh she really does love me. I'm so happy she doesn't care about my huge problem she doesn't care about any of it she loves me as much as I love her. I could say with defiant certainty that I am the happiest person on the face of this planet.

I ran up to her and kissed her. I've wanted to try this for so long but was afraid that I couldn't handle it. But this was Bella and I've trained myself to handle her. No matter how appealing she was.

It was the best feeling in the world. I felt like I was walking on air. It was amazing I finally had her. She was mine no one could take her from me. Her lips molded perfectly with mine. Her finger slid into my hair holding me closer. How I loved this feeling. It was bliss. It was perfect.

The sun was starting to set and I could tell that Bella was getting cold. I handed her my jaket. Now this was going to be an adventure.

"Ready to go back?" I asked

"Yah, it's cold out here."

"Get on my back" she looked at me with confused eyes. "The trip here was tiring enough right?"

"Yah but I don't see where you're going with this."

"Well, there's more to being a vampire then wanting blood and sparkling in the sun"

"Like?"

"Just get on my back. Wow Bella you're stubborn."

"Ok, ok, I'll get on your back"

Once she got on my back I ran I ran as fast as I could to the car. I loved running it was amazing perfect almost as perfect as Bella. Then I felt her shake she must be scared. Reality must have set in. she doesn't want me.

We got to the car after a couple of minutes. I slid her off my back and looked at her face. It as priceless she looked like a crazy lady her hair was straight back and she had an odd look in her eyes. Then she started to stumble. I quickly put my arm around her waist. Right were it belongs.

"You ok Bella" I quickly asked worried

"Yah that was just interesting. I couldn't stop looking and it made me dizzy is all."

When we got back to the house I heard screaming from her house. I was so glad she wasn't there. Then I heard Emmet.

"Why would you hurt an innocent person like Bella? She's an angel" I knew that Bella couldn't hear this I wish she could though.

"Because she a whore. No one cares about her. She's filthy and useless get out of my house and give her back to me. You can't have her she's mine." I growled at that. No she wasn't his she's mine I would fight him for her and I WOULD win.

She heard what Charlie said and started to cry. How I hated Charlie. He was the only person that could make an angel cry and I hated him for that because he was making my angel cry.

I decided I would listen to Emmet's thoughts make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. But I was too late I heard his growl and then I heard the gun shot. He shot Charlie. It was good in a senses but what if he got caught.

____

**I'm sorry this took so long I really am. I just couldn't think or get time school has been crazy. Love you all lots.**


	10. Bella's POV on the medow

**Hey guys happy thanksgiving. Hope your all having a good day. After I wrote the meadow scene I was like hum this should be in Bella's POV s o here it is. The meadow in Bella's POV. Also I saw twilight and it was ok but it didn't really go with the book. It was good by itself as a movie but not as twilight. Also the actors seemed jagged around one another.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own twilight.**

**------**

Edward grabbed my wrist it hurt a little but I wasn't going to let it show. He latterly drug me out to his car. He probably thought he was leading me but he was defiantly dragging me.

When we got to the car and he opened up the door for me. I was shocked I thought guys only did that in the movie. I loved it. He always made me feel like a princess. No one had ever opened up the door for me.

He ran around the car and got in before I had a chance to put her seat belt in. that was one of the things Edward did that I don't think anyone else could do. He could appear out of thin air. It was really kind of weird. He kept staring at my eyes and I couldn't help but gaze back. He was amazing in everything he did.

I started compiling a list of things he did that don't make sense. Like he is impossibly fast. His eyes change color. He was also crazy strong. He could lift me and pull me without showing any hint of weakness. Like I was a feather. He was beautiful, inhumanly beautiful. He never ate. He spoke odd sometimes. Like he belonged with an older generation. He could sit so still that you could swear he wasn't breathing.

He drove me someplace but he wouldn't tell me where we were going. I hated surprises.

"Edward where are we going?" I kept asking

" just wait we'll be there soon, don't you trust me?" was always his response.

When he finally stoped the car we were in the middle of nowere littlerly. I could see woods everywhere and the rode. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the woods. I noticed a path earlier so I was confused as to why we were going this way.

"But the path is that way." I said pointing to the beaten road

"I know have some faith ok, I know what I'm doing." He replied trying to hush me but he knew I was impossible he knew I would persist. So I didn't.

I let him lead. Having some faithi n him. But after a couple of hours that faith started to dwindle.

"Edward where are we going"

"It's only a few more yards ok. We'll make it and you won't die in the process."

"Fine!! But if anything happens to me I'm going to come down on you like the hammer of God. Got it dude?" yah I said dude. It was one of those weird things I would do randomly he seemed to notice.

He laughed like it was funny to hear me threaten him.

Once I saw the light seeping through the trees I started running. I knew I would probably fall. But I also knew he'd always catch me. It was something he always did. I loved that about him to.

Once I got there my eyes were wide. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was gorgeous. Flowers everywhere. It was a meadow. The best looking meadow ever. Even in my dreams a meadow has never been this beautiful. How did he find this place?

"How did you find this place" I finally asked with awe in my voice

"I just stumbled upon it" he shrugged like it was no big deal. Like this kind of thing happens all the time.

"Yah right this is only like five miles into the forest you couldn't have just stumbled upon it"

"Actually its eight miles but you know whatever" his eyebrows pulled together like he had something really important to tell me "ok I have something to tell you. If you don't want to ever see me again after this I'll understand it's just something I have to tell you"

"Edward I would never leave you even if you were a monster." I loved him. I wouldent leave him for the world

"Ok well…. I'm... Kind of… sort of a … a Vampire? Now don't freak out. I'd never hurt you. I well… I love you." He loves me ahhha I'm the happiest person on earth because he loves me. He said it. He loves me.

"Edward I love you to. I know you would never hurt me. Edward you're saving me. Saving me from Charlie saving me from the crappy life I had. You've made my life worth living. Edward I'd be nothing without you."

He ran up to me and kissed me. He kissed me. I can't believe it. I loved how our bodies molded together. We were meant to be together even if he was a vampire. Everything makes sense now.

It was the best feeling in the world. I felt like I was walking on air. It was amazing I finally had him. He was mine no one could take him from me. His lips molded perfectly with mine. His finger slid into my hair holding me closer. How I loved this feeling. It was bliss. It was perfect.

The sun was starting to set and I was starting to get cold. He handed me his jaket. It smelled so good. Everything about him was perfect even his smell.

"Ready to go back?"He asked

"Yah, it's cold out here."

"Get on my back" I was so confused "The trip here was tiring enough right?"

"Yah but I don't see where you're going with this."

"Well, there's more to being a vampire then wanting blood and sparkling in the sun"

"Like?"

"Just get on my back. Wow Bella you're stubborn."

"Ok, ok, I'll get on your back"

Once I got on his back He ran he ran as fast as he could to the car. I think.

We got to the car after a couple of minutes. He slid me off his back and looked at my face. Then i started to stumble. He quickly put his arm around my waist. Right were it belongs.

"You ok Bella" he quickly asked clearly worried

"Yah that was just interesting. I couldn't stop looking and it made me dizzy is all."

When we got back to the house Edward was looking at my house. He kept quite and was litsing to something with immense concentration.

"Because she a whore. No one cares about her. She's filthy and useless get out of my house and give her back to me. You can't have her she's mine." Edward growled.

I heard what Charlie said and started to cry. How I hated Charlie.

I heard a gun shot. My dad was dead. Finally someone had taken care of him. A party should be thrown in his honor. I wonder who it was?

____

**I'm sorry this took so long I really am. I just couldn't think or get time school has been crazy. Love you all lots.**

**Ok so either my story really sucks or there are some people who are stupid mean people here's a review from a fellow reader. **

"**The sun has finished its slow decsent from the sky to the flat horizon below.  
A thick cloud of darkness envelopes the land. You shiver slightly... the air  
is cold. The sound of breaking twigs echoes dimmly through the black street.**

You turn around, your eyes wide with horror. For, standing feet from you...  
is a monster.

A tiny girl is standing the street. She has crazed, wide eyes and wild,  
tangled hair. From her mouth drips droplets of blood... the blood of her  
victims... the blood of the poor, unsuspecting readers that stumbled upon a  
story written by 'silver-volvo-owner'.

You scream in horror! You scramble to get away... but it is already upon you,  
it's horrible fists pounding the horrendous words of 'Once Upon a Time' into  
your brain.

...  
This is what I feel when I see a story like yours. It has no right to be on a  
site like this. If I ever wrote a story like this, I would wrap steel bricks  
around my feet and I would toss myself to the bottem of the ocean! I would be  
ashamed to show my face in public! Do us all a favor... die... or cut off your  
hands. Please.

Let me put this in words you would understand... YOUR STORY SUCKS!"

**Now I don't think you all feel like this but if I continue to read reviews like this I might just have to pull my stories. I get so many good reviews but people like this really hurt. How could someone say this kind of stuff is beyond me. Whenever I read a story I don't like I just stop reading. I don't feel the need to write something as horrible as this. If you don't like a story don't read it. It's as simple as that.**


	11. The shooting

**Thanks for all the encouragement everyone. I can't believe how many reviews I got so. I'm giving you a chapter yay. Party time. Hoot hoot. I'm sorry it took so long I figured when I finish school I'll have enough time to continue to write chapters all the time. So anyways, I think I left a lot of you kind of confused on what happened. I hope this chapter clears everything up.**

**By the way, I am not Stephanie Meyer and I never will be. I am just having fun with her story.**

**---**

Emmet's POV

I was sitting around when Esme told me I had to do my homework. I don't know why I have to do this stuff anymore it's not like I'm going to fail if I miss one homework assignment .

So I had to go into Edwards room to go get some paper because I don't keep that kind of dorky stuff in my room. When I got in his room, I saw some paper on the desk that sat in fount of his window. It really was an odd place to have a desk especially when the window faces another house not even the outside. It was wired but I don't know if I'll ever understand that dork.

I knew that he was out with Bella so I didn't have to be sneaky but it's really fun. So I started whistling the mission impossible theme song. Then I slid up agents the wall and slid towards the desk. This is so much fun. So then I got on my tiptoes, tip toed to the desk and leaned forward, and I had the paper on the tip of my finger when all of a sudden Alice screamed and I fell forward.

My face fell right on his desk and all his papers flew everywhere. Then I turned around and my whole family except Edward was in the door way laughing. And not just like haha laughing they were falling on the floor and rolling over.

I personally didn't think it was that funny I mean all I really did was fall unless… they had seen the whole thing. And then as if to answer my question Rose came up to me and said " hey little spy I think you need to go back to spy school" I as really mad I mean I was doing great until Alice had to scream I mean give me a break. Nevertheless, she gave me a kiss and made it all better.

After they left I grabbed the piece of paper and looked out the window I saw a very angry Charlie pulling drawers out and dumping them. He was looking for something. Then he looked out the window into Edwards's room and saw me. He started screaming at the top of his lungs. At me of all people.

He was looking for Bella, and he was going to take her absence out on me. I had to go over there and calm him down. there was no way I was going to let him hurt Bella because she wasn't there when he wanted her. I knew that Bella was family now she had changed Edward into such a pleasant person. And I knew how bad it was over at her house. Edward had told us stories like everyday so we all knew how hard life was for her.

I ran out of the room and down stairs. I had to stop this person. On my way down the stairs, I yelled, "be right back", and stormed out of the house. I wailed open Bella's front door and ran up the stairs. Charlie turned around and started yelling at me.

" what have you done with the whore of my daughter is she sleeping at your house"

" what the hell man do you not trust your daughter at all' she's a living being" I screamed back how could he not trust her, how could he say those things about his own daughter. I started to see that monster that Edward said he was.

"Don't talk to me like that you little punk. I knew it was bad news when someone moved into that house. I should have never let her go to a public school. She would have never met you stupid boys. Your probably not the first boy that girl has slept with." He spat it. I can't believe that anyone would think of such an innocent girl that way.

Then all of a sudden he walked up to me and he punched me. I got mad and we started to fight. I was fighting him but not as tough as I could have. I didn't want to kill him. But I wanted him to feel the hurt that he was causing Bella.

Then he grabbed for his gun. Its not like it would hurt me but I didn't want him to know that we weren't normal I grabbed for the gun at the barrel and turned it around. Then his finger slipped and it went off. He had, in a way, shot himself in the head. I heard Edward and Bella gasp before I realized what happened.

--

So theres the chapter you've al been waiting for I promise I'll do a chapter within like a week. Thanks so much for all the encouragement.


	12. Cleaning up the scean

Emmett's POV.

I didn't understand why everyone was making a big deal about it, I didn't mean to shoot him, he's the one who had the gun and he's the one who fired it. I simply redirected it.

Carlisle was having a fit; he knew what happened before I even got back that could be because it only happened next door but if I could have died again I think I would have. When I walked in the door he was pacing back in forth, apparently Edward and Bella had gotten back right when I shot Charlie so there was kind of a problem there also the fact that we had to come up with a good reason why the chief of police would possibly be murdered.

It was hard to explain but even though I haven't know Bella long I feel like she's my sister and I can't explain why but I felt really protective of her. I only went over to explain to her father that she was staying here. We couldn't let her go back over her again.

So after you know things happened I didn't see exactly what I did wrong. I didn't mean for him to die and I didn't even use my strength to kill him. It was simply an unfortunate accident well, maybe not unfortunate.

Carlisle said that we had to at least attempt to make it look like he committed suicide before we called the cops. Edward made sure to point out that we had to have an alibi for everyone and we had to clean the house of anything like hair or fingerprints that could be identified as ours. We had to make sure that everyone knew that Bella was with us and there was no way she could have done anything.

Carlisle and I went to the house to stage it we entered through Bella's window so that no one saw us go in through the front door. It was a good idea because Bella's window was so close to Edwards that it would have been impossible for anyone to see us.

I had wanted to put mike Newton's DNA everywhere but Carlisle didn't like that idea according to him I needed to "just leave that poor boy alone".

We decided to make it look like Charlie had committed suicide. We turned all the furniture that had fallen when I wrestled with Charlie right side up. We didn't need to put the gun in Charlie's hand since it never left in when he came in to see what the hell was going on. It was good that it never left his hand so there wouldn't be anyone else's finger prints on it. We searched the house to see if we could find any evidence that proved that Charlie had abused Bella. We knew of course because we had seen the bruises but we need some evidence that hadn't healed.

We checked everywhere and finally we stumbled across Charlie's room. On his bedside table, there was a little black book.

Across the front "October" was written in neat handwriting. I opened it up and it had every beating that he had given Bella just in the month of October described in perfect detail. The sad thing was that the book was almost full and we were only two weeks into October.

Then we opened up Charlie's closet and were shocked. There where three boxes that held about forty-four books in each box. In total, there were about 132 books. Each one filled with graphic detail of a beating she had during one month of her life.

The first book was her 6th birthday. What a horrible thing to do to your daughter on her birthday to beat and rape her. And take her innocents away. I felt like I now understood Bella on a completely different level because having only read three pages of these books was graphic enough to have as if I had been raped and abused myself.

I don't know how she didn't tell anyone I couldn't believe she had kept that secret for so long. It hurt to know what she had been through.

I would have never thought that id be okay killing another person just to kill them but this made it better, I didn't feel guilty anymore how could a dad do this to there daughter. I don't think I'd ever know the answer to that question.

I knew that the police had to read these book s but that doesn't mean Edward had to. As far as I was concerned he didn't even need to know that they existed. It would break him to know what happened to Bella. A page was enough for me and I knew that Edward would read every book so he could understand Bella.

He didn't need this filth in his mind. All he needed to do was make Bella better and always be there for her. Carlisle was looking over my shoulder. I closed to book I had opened and told him that we had finished what we came here for.

If this wasn't enough proof that Bella was abused there never would be. As we left I said a prayer for Bella that her life would get better without that man in her life. Carlisle let me be I think he understood that it would be a while before I could talk about what I just read.

I had to protect my thoughts around Edward I didn't want him curious and I didn't need him to know anything that I had just read. unfortunately Carlisle didn't agree. He SHOWED yea showed Edward everything we did he even showed him the boxed of books and the page I had open .

I know because I heard the anguish cry rip through his chest. I felt bad for Edward.

Bella would never be "normal". She would always have the scares as long as he kept her human that is. She would always have the memories she would always be afraid of older me and I don't know id she would ever let Edward get close to her without flinching or stepping away


	13. a Promise

**Hey guys okay so for some reason I wasn't getting emails that you guys were reviewing so then I today I wrote a new story which you guys should check out and I decided that I was going to look at the reviews for this story. You see I had stopped updating it because I figured nobody was reviewing so nobody liked it. I was wrong there were actually a lot of reviews so I'm sorry I have kept you guys waiting so long. By the way, I would love it if you check out my new story it's about a girl who ends up playing hockey for the Minnesota wild it's pretty far fetched but I don't know I really like it. Anyways I hope you guys will forgive me I'm going to add a chapter now and I'll work on a new chapter and there's no promises but I hope to have it up tomorrow. I love you all again, I'm soooo sorry.**

It had been a week since Charlie had "committed suicide" Charlisle and Emmet had done a great job of covering up the murder and making it look like a suicide. Bella relaxed almost instantly when we told her that her father was dead. We had been inseparable thorough it all.

She had to go to the police station quite a few times and they wanted her to talk to a therapist. She didn't like that idea. The police had wanted to talk to Bella alone but she threatened tears if they asked me to leave. She told them that I was the only person who understood. I don't know why they kept talking to her about the abuse it was over with and it wasn't helping her to have those painful memories brought up. But she told them everything. She told them things she hadn't told me I hated finding out this new information and I really wish that I was the one that would have gotten to kill that sick man instead of Emmet.

I couldn't believe that Bella had gone through so much and stayed so strong. She had gone through all the beatings that ranged from daily to hourly depending on Charlie's mood. It sickened me.

Then she had deal with the rap that happened at least weekly. She was so strong. She had suffered so much and barely complained a couple of times in the past week I had tried to talk to her about what happened. She didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened unless it needed to be done like the police.

It worried me a lot. I thought that if she kept it all bottled up inside that she would eventually go crazy. But I didn't want to push her god knows shed been pushed enough in her life.

I figured the best way to show her id always be there was by just being there. I wanted her to know that she could always count on me and I would always be there so I planed to give her a promise ring. A ring that simply stated one day I would ask her to marry me.

As soon as I thought about the promise ring Alice came, bounding in my room and that why now I'm stuck at a jeweler with Alice trying to pick out a ring the Bella would like. I know how much she hates it when people spend money on her. It's not as if she grew up with a dad that got her gifts. So I told Alice that she couldn't pick the most expensive ring in the store.

"Alice what about this one?" I asked her while pointing to simple princes cut in white gold.

"It's to much Edward the best thing to think about when ring shopping for Bella is simple. She hates flashy and she'll think if it's flashy that it cost a lot of money. Plus you're a teenager buying a ring for your girlfriend that you've been dating for less then a month I don't think she expects anything to start with. Why don't you get her a necklace instead something that wont scare her. I think a promise ring might scare her she'll feel tied down and she was just set free from Charlie do you really want to do that to her?"

I had to agree with Alice I mean I hadn't know Bella for long but I knew that she was going to be the girl I was going to marry someday I mean the way her blood called to me and how perfect she was. She was defiantly going to be Misses Edward Cullen someday. So Alice and I started looking at necklaces o was still drawn to the flashy stuff because I had always seen how happy Esme, Alice, or Rosaline got when they got something flashy form there husbands but Bella was different from all of them so I would have to find something different. Then I saw the perfect thing. It was a heart that was outlined in diamonds and the center turned and was made of sterling silver. You could get your names engraved in it but I knew what I was going to have put in it.

I called the jeweler over

"Have you finally decided?" the young jeweler asked she kept giving me some shifty glances she was thinking '_I wish I could be the luck girl he's buying this for. Maybe if I lean forward some more and let him see my cleavage he'll ask for my number' _

"Yes I have, I would like that heart necklace right there, and on one side could you engrave, "My heart is forever yours" and on the other side "love Edward" "

"Of course I can. This must be some special lady if she has someone as young as you coming in here to declare you never ending love"

"Yea she is. She's perfect"

"Okay well I'll just put this order in for you. It should be done by 3:30 tomorrow afternoon."

Alice and I left the store. She wanted to go get some new cloths for Bella while we were out so we went to a couple of stores on the pier and by a couple; I mean the whole fucking mall. That was the awful thing about shopping with Alice she never did anything little when she said she wanted to do a little shopping you better be prepared for about four hours of your life that you're never getting back.

We got her some new jeans and tops I was kind of surprised that Alice knew what size Bella was but I mean Alice is Alice it wouldn't surprise me to find out that she went into Bella's room and checked the sizes on all her cloths.

Bella had gotten into a trend of wearing my cloths because they were comfortable and Alice absolutely hated it. She couldn't believe that a girl would ever want to wear men's cloths.

We arrived home at about 10 o'clock to a very frantic Bella.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried. You realize the last time I was away from someone who played a major role in my life for more then an hour I found out they died and then you go to do god knows what for the day and don't tell me I was so scared when I woke up this morning to find that you weren't here and your just getting back now. I've been so worried"

I looked over her shoulder to see a very stressed look Esme who was apparently in charge of keeping Bella under control it must not have been going well.

"I'm sorry babe Alice wanted to get you some cloths and you know how she is when it comes to shopping she just got carried away."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek then directed her upstairs so Alice could show her the new wardrobe.

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	14. A day with Emmet

Okay here is another chapter

Bella's POV

T had been a long week. I had to meet with the police a lot and it was really starting to wear me down but today was finally Saturday and I was looking forward to sleeping in and spending the day with Edward. But I woke up to an empty bed. I figured he had maybe gone down stairs to make breakfast for me or something unfortunately he wasn't there either.

I was on a mission to find Esme she would be able to find Edward I mean after all she was kinda sort his mom.

Of course I found Esme in the living room cleaning the already spotless house.

"hey Esme do you know where Edward is he wasn't there when I woke up this morning"

"oh yes dear him and Alice went out to buy a few things I'm sure they'll be home soon."

"oh okay well I think I'm going to play some video games with Emmet then."

"have fun dear"

As I turned to walk away I found Emmet standing right behind me. I jumped in the air

"God Emmet don't do that to me I have a weak heart"

"sorry sis, I heard that you wanted to play video games and you are so on."

" wait sis? Emmet I'm not your sister Alice is."

"No Bella you're my sister now to. You live in this house don't you? Your dating my brother aren't you? Because of those things and the fact that your pretty cool your defiantly my sister. And I don't think I'd kill someone's abusive dad if I didn't care about them"

I started to cry it was the nicest thing anyone but Edward had ever said to me

"I'm glad you feel that way Emmet. It means a lot to know that I belong here."

"Okay enough of this mush stuff I was thinking we could play guitar hero"

"Isn't that a little unfair I mean you do have super human speed your going to hit every note. I think a killing game would be better because I could sneak up on you"

"Whatever you want but I own the title of best killer in video games and real life in this house"

"I don't know Edward was telling me one night that he rebelled for a couple of years and he was never caught."

"Can we just start already I want to beat you at the game"

So me and Emmet played Halo, he beat me the first couple of rounds but I soon caught on to his strategies and I beat him three times. I looked up at the clock and it was five I hadn't eaten lunch because I got up so late and I was hungry but I was also wondering wear Edward was. Esme said he'd be home in a couple of hours at 12 and it was 5 now. I stated to get frantic I mean usually when people left me and said they'd be home soon they came home drunk and beat me or like my mother they never came back. I started to pace and Esme ran up to me.

"What's wrong dear? Edward will be home soon"

That did it I started to cry and not just one tear trickaling hear in there but it was a waterfall she had opened up the flood gates.

"Yeah and when he comes home he'll beat me. I need to start making dinner what does he like if he comes home and finds that dinners not on the table he's going to be even more mad I cant believe I forgot to start dinner. "

I started to tug on the sleeve of my shirt covering up my bruises I was getting so paranoid I knew that Edward would never beat me and I knew that he didn't eat anything that I would cook but worrie had taken over and I was scared.

"Bella dear its okay you don't have to cook dinner except for your self Edward cant eat what you cook. And there's no way Edward would beat you honey he cares for you. You just need to settle down everything all right he'll be home soon."

Her words weren't soothing me at all if anything they were making it worse I wanted him here now. I was so bad with trusting men I just couldn't do it. I finally realized how much damage my dad had caused. I'd need help. I quickly composed myself and looked at Esme.

"hey you know how you and Carlisle were talking about seeing a therapist. I think I need that. I know Edward would never hurt me but I just have such a hard time letting anyone get close to me because my dad made me think that they would hurt me"

Esme ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Bella, I'll get you in next week. You're so strong and you've been through so much. So much more then anyone else has. I don't know how you stayed so strong for it all I know that I couldn't have."

I let Esme soothe me and soon I was feeling much better. And I could feel that hunger again.

"Hey Esme what do you have to eat I'm getting pretty hungry"

"I'll go make you something why don't you just sit here and relax I'm sure that Edward will be back soon."

No sooner had the words left her mouth then Edward came in the front door.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried. You realize the last time I was away from someone who played a major role in my life for more then an hour I found out they died and then you go to do god knows what for the day and don't tell me I was so scared when I woke up this morning to find that you weren't here and your just getting back now. I've been so worried" I said quickly I didn't realize that I was holding all of that in and it made me feel awful for questioning him.

"I'm sorry babe Alice wanted to get you some cloths and you know how she is when it comes to shopping she just got carried away." Edward spoke calmly.

He came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"hey why don't me and you get some dinner I have something I want to give to you."

A/N

Okay so that's the chapter I promised you and another will be on the way soon in the mean time please all go check out my story Hockey Girl and review on it I want to know what people think of it and so far no one has reviewed it makes me kinda sad anyways thanks for reading another chapter.


End file.
